


Loose End - Bonus

by Izzu



Series: A chance for unlikely events [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: This gonna be where I'm dumping the extras that won't fit in the main narratives of Loose Ends. Like yea, initially, I planned to write the extras in the same set. But I might as well separate them from the main story.





	1. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna specify the exact chronology in this set, you guys just have to try guessing 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get this out of my head already, don't judge me! （≧◇≦）

The moment they arrived home, Hank had gone to the back of the house to fish out the old Playstation console that he had stored inside the many boxes alongside some of the games that he's got. He dumped it in front of the sole television in front of the living room and started plugging in all the wires and cables in order to play it.

All throughout the time he was doing this, Connor kept staring at him blankly as Sumo kept trying to snuggle on the android. To which, the RK800 had happily obliged. But honestly, seeing the state of Connor earlier—still moping by himself—Hank didn't want to see the android to just spend the rest of the evening just cuddling the St. Bernard and mellowing on his lack of activity. 

So he took out the old console and popped in a random title. It's been a while since he last played the game, much less connect it to the internet—it's an MMORPG anyway—but the game wasn't too old, so he hoped that there would still other people playing the game anywhere on the planet. The last time he played the game—or any other on the console—it's back when Cole was still alive...

Well, here goes...

Hank took one controller and gave the other to Connor, ushering Sumo off Connor's lap to try to get Connor to take his attention towards playing the game. 

That was _two hours_ ago.

"One more time!"

Hank let out another _long_ sigh. While he HAD been hoping that there would be other players online still playing the game, he wasn't expecting it for Connor to become instantly _addicted_ to playing the game. Well, at least now Connor was on a lighter mood and wasn't being depressed or something—but it's almost midnight, for god sakes! He needs to sleep!

_But Connor looked so happy..._

And it wasn't as if Connor's addiction to the game was the only problem here—kid's interesting way of playing the game was also starting to become _detrimental to his health_. If you count laughing his ass off every two minutes as being _detrimental_ to his health...

"Connor, STOP! Why are you building a _fucking_  ROOF on a fucking _field..._  you're not supposed to do that, you idiot!"

Connor kept laughing merrily at him. "But isn't this game about _building stuff?_ So I'm BUILDING stuff!"  
  
Hank inhaled a mouthful of air as he tried to not burst into hysterics for no reason. "You're supposed to build _forts_ as a means to defend yourself, but's it's not the only _reason_ in this game! It's also a battle royale game where you fight with other players or in-game opponent; depends on the modes you're playing, to try to survive! It's a STRATEGY game and you need to—oh my god, Connor stop!" he cried out as Connor's avatar took on _another shot_  while trying to build a fucking _wooden maze_ and got his avatar _killed_.

Hank shook his head as the effort of trying to not laugh at Connor's antics were giving him _migraines_. He looked up towards the clock on the wall and _cringed_ at the time shown.

"Connor... it's really _late_ , can we stop now?" he asked as Connor started giving him the _usual puppy dog look_. To which, it didn't help that Amanda's tinkering with Connor's physical appearances made the effect more _potent_. Connor started repeating his 'One more!' chants at him, as the RK800's voice start to take on a more saddened tone.

Hank sighed again.

"FINE! We play _one more time_..." he muttered in defeat as Connor let out a cheer. Hank rolled his eyes at the android.

_Say goodbye to a good night sleep tonight!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This random was inspired by (if anyone hasn't noticed it yet) from Bryan's stream of him trying to play Fortnite with friends, I mean, like hell do you think I won't see him playing as Connor???? NOT A CHANCE lol
> 
> Apologies to Fortnite players if I didn't quite get the game's description correctly. Wiki and the brief game session that I watched, could barely explain the whole game mechanics to me. XD


	2. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. I've been planning to write this scene ever since I hinted about Connor having some bio-components that were the upgraded versions of biocomponents used in YK500 series androids. XD

Every family have a house rule. The _Anderson's_ house included.

Well, the house of Anderson _used_ to have a house rule. Back when the house did not _just_ consist of one old suicidal drunkard and a big-ass, lazy old dog. Yet lately, Hank was considering to set up some _new_ house rules. Thanks to the existence of one very _unpredictable_ , easily pleased android.

He already thought up ONE such rule.

Hank held out his hand. "Connor. _Give me that package_..."

Connor held the package he'd just received from the mail _tightly_ underneath his armpit. "Why? It's _mine_."

"Who's it from?"

Connor took the package out and held it before his eyes. His eyes lighted up. "Oh. It's from _Elijah_ ," said Connor as he proceeded to open it up. Hank tried to make a grab for it while Connor was _distracted_ , but the android managed to foil the attempt without even trying.

Hank groaned aloud. " _Elijah?_ Since when are _you_ calling him that way?"

Connor glanced up towards him, as he pulled out a _headband_ from the package. "Amanda called him Elijah. And I called _Amanda_ Amanda. So I might as well call him _Elijah_ too." Connor looked down towards the headband he was holding. He immediately grinned.

"Oh! A doggy-ear headband!"

"W-wait a min—!" Hank started to say as Connor immediately put the headband on his head. Right at the moment when Connor placed the headband on his head, the fake ears started to move randomly.

"Wow! It's like I had a pair of  _real_ dog ears!" Connor exclaimed as he ran off to see himself in front of a mirror. Hank stared at the _excitable_ android as Connor started _giggling_ like a little kid. Hank frowned.

A part of him was considering to let Connor be, seeing the kid _smiling_ widely and looking very happy, unlike the last few weeks. But then, another part of him couldn't stop being cautious. _This is Kamski we're talking about._ As much as the dude and Amanda and Cyberlife had become  _decent_ lately... doesn't mean that one could ever drop their guards when it comes to them. And _something_ was telling him that Kamski didn't just send this _present_ to Connor without some hidden motives.

He immediately grabbed his phone and dialled the Cyberlife CEO's number. Unsurprisingly, the call was answered almost right away.

"Hey, dipshit! What's the deal?" he immediately spoke the moment he heard the other man's voice.

 ** _"Oh?"_** Kamski's voice sounded amused. _**"Did the package arrived already?"**_

That sentence _alone_ sparked back all of his suspicions. "Yes, you—"  
  
**_"Did he put the headband on? How long has he had it on?"_**

"Wh—!" Just as he was about to scream at Kamski, Hank had walked over towards Connor to check on the RK800. To his _horror_ , Connor had suddenly become frozen. Hank hurriedly ran over and took the headband off Connor's head. But it seemed that he was too late. The _damage_ was done.

" _Program YK #54868h is now installed and activated_ ," Connor spoke out, mechanically.

_Shit._

Hank immediately turned around to grab his car keys, phone still at hand. "What the hell did you _do_ , Kamski?"

The maniacal laughter from the other side was easily _discernable_ even through the phone's speaker. 

_**"Was the new program installed already? Turn on your video call, I wanna see!"** _

"The shit you did—"

To add _more_ on his already built-up horror, Hank turned back around towards the bathroom to see Connor reading a note on one hand, while another hand... was holding a small pack of what _looked_ like a mini-pack version of _Capri Sun_. And Connor was _sipping on it_ with a tiny straw!

"Oh My God, Connor!" Hank exclaimed before grabbing the mini-pack away the moment he got close enough to reach the android. Splashes of blue liquid fell on the RK800's shirt as Hank stared at the small pack. 

"Thirium?" Hank gasped as he tried to smell the liquid. For some reason, the liquid had smelled _differently_ than usual.

Connor swiped his fingers at the stain on his shirt and right away put it in his mouth. "Eh, hey! Stop that!" Hank exclaimed again as Connor... _smiled?_

"Is this... what _orange_ tasted like?"

Hank blinked dumbly at the android. "W-what?" He tried smelling the blue liquid again as _now_ he _finally_ recognized the smile. That, apart from the _usual_ Thirium smells he sensed, there was also a faint familiar _fruity_ smell coming from the liquid. Hank stared back at the pack as he finally saw the label written on it.

[Orange-flavoured]

Connor took back the mini-pack from his hand the moment Hank's grip on the thing loosened as he walked away, slightly feeling faint. Hank picked his phone back up to his ear as he listened to Kamski's prattling on the phone.

_**"Hello? Anyone there? Anderson? Did Connor liked it?"** _

Hank started feeling the old' migraines coming back to him as he spat on the phone. "Yea, _sure_. Kid _LOVED_ it so much."

And then he heard sounds of cheers and something that sounded as if Kamski had started to dance around. "I hate you," Hank started to say as Kamski ignored him and continued celebrating.

**_"Tell Connor to take his time trying out all the other flavours. I could always send more when it ran out—!"_ **

Hank ended the call right away as he headed towards the couch; as Connor had moved towards his usual spot to better enjoy his _treat_. The android really looked like a kid who'd just discovered the taste of candy and truly loving it! It frustrated him a lot because Kamski was the one to cause such _joy_ to Connor.

"Kamski... said to _take it slowly_ , sampling those other packs that he sent you," Hank said grumpily as Connor nodded to him. Regardless, Hank was concerned. "You sure you're okay? That thing didn't make you _sick_ or anything?"

Connor shook his head. "It's fine. And it's _still_ Thirium, so I could consume it without problem." The android shrugged. "Then again, I could always expel any other non-Thirium substance from my systems later, whenever I needed to."

At the stunned look Hank gave him, Connor added. "That's how I'm able to expel any and all of the samples I've tested at the crime scenes during the past investigations. I needed to have that kind of function, especially for the sensors on my tongue. So that any of the samples I tested, didn't get contaminated or mixed up."

"Okay, okay... I get it," Hank hastily stopped the android from explaining further.

Hank sighed.

That house rule. Well, one entry was _definitely_ going to the top of the list. 

**1\. ALWAYS SCREEN ANY PACKAGES SENT BY KAMSKI.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: Hank... can you give back my doggy-ear headband?  
> Hank: Huh... oh. *gives it back* Have fun.  
> Connor: ❤❤❤
> 
>   ~~I'm sorry if I break character for Elijah lol I just hate having to write him like some common megalomania trope. Let him have some bit of fun~~


	3. Hassle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fact that AO3 allows for images to be posted inside your fic chapters, so don't be surprised if future chapters gonna have extra details like this.

Connor left the pen hovering over the single piece of document in front of him as he contemplated to himself. Such a _difficult choice_ —one that he would've gladly left in the hands of another. He let out a simulated sigh before his sensors detected Hank's approach.

"What're you doing 'ere—?" 

Connor felt himself becoming tense as Hank grabbed the piece of paper from the table to see what it was about. The man gave him a curious glance that made Connor wanting to back away. Before he could do anything, Hank grabbed another smaller piece of paper that Connor's been doodling on. Connor stared at the man as Hank started perusing the small piece of paper, eyes focusing for a moment... and later snorted.

Connor never thought that there could be an even worse _awkward_ moment he'd been in besides this.

xxx

Hank looked down towards the smaller piece of paper he'd just grabbed...

He frowned. Why on earth Connor would start mish-mashing his name with random surnames—oh wait, the surnames weren't quite so random...

Hank squinted, as he caught sight of his own surname being attached to Connor's... and something inside of him grew warm. Did... Connor considered him as a father figure—well, to be fair... he had been treating Connor like his own foster child now but he always thought that Connor either only _humouring_ him or because he did not have many people that he could go back to. But...

He couldn't help noticing the different variations of surnames that involved either Anderson and Stern or a combination of _both_. Hank turned towards the other piece of paper he just picked up and realized that it was an application paper for Connor to register himself as a citizen. He frowned again as he turned towards _another_ piece of paper on the table, to see that it was a job application paper to Detroit PD. Staring at both _incomplete_ documents at the same time, it did not take him long to notice the still empty slots for _surnames_.

_So is that it?_

Hank turned towards Connor. To think that Connor would be _worrying_ over something like this, it was very unexpected. Especially considering—for the slots on next of kin, contact information, guardian information as well as some _other_ related information, Connor didn't have any trouble to put down Hank's name, Amanda's as well as few other people and androids to be listed as his _family_ alongside any other details. Yet when it comes to the topic of _surnames_...

"Was it that hard for you to decide?"

He saw Connor flinch slightly before taking a seat beside the RK800. "You know, even if you decided to go with _Connor Stern_ , I wouldn't take it out on you for it. Or kick you out of this house." Hank snorted, "I'd still treat you as a son whether you're called Connor Anderson or Connor Stern."

Connor just let out a shrug at him, as Hank noticed the android's cheeks started to colour. "B-but... it doesn't feel _right_ for me to not include _you_ as part of my _current_ identity. Yet, Amanda—Considering that she was technically just an android _copy_ of the real Amanda Stern and not a _human_... well, even if the _late_ Professor Stern still had some remaining relatives—it's not like Amanda was in any way _related_ to them. And even when she'd still have Conrad with her, it doesn't feel right _either_ for me to—"

Hank just shook his head before wrenching the pen from Connor's grip and grabbed the other document before hunching over and filled in the blank details on the two documents. He gave back the two pieces of paper to Connor as the android stared at them in horror.

"H-Hank! W-wha—!"

Hank just rolled his eyes at the android. "Might be better like this anyway. It'll be too much of a bother anyway if _both_ of us went by _Anderson_ at work. Plus, the others wouldn't have let me live this one down for as long as I remained active if I got you to be _officially_ named Connor Anderson." Hank shrugged. "And I _did_ mention this before. I'm not gonna be bothering with any custody battles, _official_ or not. You can just be my second overgrown _son_ and you'd still be your momma's _favourite son_ and we'll be done with that! I don't need any other hassle other than that in my life!"

Hank just took off towards the front door as he grabbed Sumo's leash and called the dog over for a brief walk around the neighbourhood. It took Connor about a minute to register what he said before doubling over towards Hank to shriek at him in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. Please ignore my awkward handwriting omg I can't do Cyberlife Sans for life. But then again, Connor was never shown to have written anything in-game so his handwriting can still be bullshit lol. Like yeah, he had so much complicated program running, perfect handwriting can be put aside www
> 
> Also, pretend my fingers were Hank's lol. Not like I had any other choice.


	4. Pranks - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to take a lil bit of inspiration from [this incident](https://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/177893445477) for this extra. Just because it's an amusing way to introduce the personal canon of Gavin-Elijah familial relationship. Even then, I'm gonna try to keep any detail (of Gavin's backstory for this series) vague and not too detailed and not to accidentally borrow too much from the various Gavin headcanons I've seen/read.

The odd things had started happening, about 2-3 weeks after Connor got back his job as a detective at the DPD. At first, it was just some few _minor_ incidents occurring—which mostly involved mysterious _packages_ being sent to Detective Reed or some unexplained incidents happening whenever Gavin was around. And these things **_only_** happened to Gavin, and always led to being the _**main cause**_ of the man's irritation for the rest of the day. Connor usually didn't pay attention to these kinds of stuff; especially since this was about Gavin. But then as the days went by, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

Because for some _reason_ , every time these things happened... Detective Reed would've certainly sent an angry glare towards _him_  for at least once a day. And he also couldn't help noticing that the intensity of the anonymous pranks—Connor started realizing that those odd packages and random things that kept happening to Detective Reed were some series of pranks—kept getting worse the more Gavin treated Connor badly. While it was unlikely that these two things had any correlation to each other, there was still that _teeny_ chance that it could have.

Though, even if the current harassment towards the man was in any way related to Gavin's behaviour to him—as in a way of a retaliation to Gavin for the mistreatment—he had no idea how anyone would've even be aware that such things happened. Enough to harass Gavin with some silly prank for a long period of time for his sake.

_Whoever that's been pranking Gavin all these time, the guy sure had some kind of **intense** dedication to keep at this for so long._

Without warning, Connor let out an awkward _gurgle_ as the laughter that he tried to suppress ended up released anyway. Hank glanced up towards him for a brief moment before looking back towards his own terminal. Connor glanced back towards Hank.

He'd ask Hank _before_ if the older man had a hand in causing all these pranks to happen to Gavin, but Hank denied any involvements. But Hank was definitely amused by all this. 'Git Gud', Hank said once. Connor had tried to look up the meaning of the phrase and found that it was an _old slang_ that can either be an insult or have a more _good-natured_ meaning, depending on who was using that term and their intention while saying it. Not sure to _who_ Hank was directing that phrase to, but it most likely was Gavin. 

_So in this context, the 'git gud' should be considered an insult towards Gavin?_

Hank snorted, before glancing back towards another desk right across theirs. Connor followed the gaze towards the _current point of interest_. He felt another burst of emotion incoming again... as this time, Connor failed to suppress his laughter. _Shit_ , Connor briefly thought as Gavin glared at him again. _Should he even try to offer his apologies to Gavin right now?_ Even when he himself didn't know what he did to merit an _anonymous benefactor_ to prank Gavin for him?

But then again, what are the odds? It might just be a _coincidence_ that the pranks happened around the time Gavin felt he needed to treat Connor badly.

Still...

It's kinda odd to have a mariachi band performing inside the station all of a sudden. Especially when the band was mostly focused on serenading only _one officer_ in particular, while at the same time subjecting the rest of the people in the station to the same treatment.

Connor tried to discreetly look around towards the other officers to see their reactions towards the unexpected mariachi performance at the station. Most appeared rather amused over this, instead of feeling _annoyed_ at the disturbance. Was the culprit behind all the pranks towards Gavin... amongst these other officers?

"Who did you cross, Reed? You seemed to have messed up badly..."

Connor turned his attention towards the voice as Detective Miller hovered over Gavin with concern. Chris made a face as the group of musicians still hovering beside Gavin's desk continued their performance without concern.

Gavin just let out a tired shrug at the other man. "Just some _annoying guy_ with too much free time in his hands. Don't worry about it."

Chris scrunched up his nose at the band before muttering something under his breath. Without warning, Gavin turned his glance towards him as Connor hastily averted his eyes.

_Well, at least Gavin seemed to be aware of the identity of the person sending him all these pranks._

xxx

"Gavin..."

Connor caught a very loud sound coming from Gavin's direction as he turned and saw that the man had slammed his head hard onto his desk. Captain Fowler was standing beside Gavin's desk with an unreadable expression on his face as Gavin refused to acknowledge the older man's presence.

"Gavin, please... it's been THREE HOURS. Can you please tell the mariachi band to stop playing at the station's break room?"

Gavin finally glanced up towards the captain, looking almost _hysterical_ himself. "I can't even tell an android to get me coffee without dumping it at my direction, how the hell I'm gonna tell those guys to stop?! Every time I tried, they started talking Mexican to me or some other languages that aren't English and _pretended_ that they didn't understand what I'm saying to them!"

Captain Fowler remained quiet before shaking his head at the younger man. "Nevermind then. I suppose getting earplugs is an option too..." said the man before heading back to his glass office.

xxx

"Lijah? Lijah please..."

Connor stopped himself from heading towards the coffeemaker as he heard Gavin's voice. He started scanning the breakroom before noticing the man crouching behind one of the corner tables. Connor frowned.

_'Lijah'? Was Gavin talking to **someone** on the phone? But the name—By any chance, was Gavin talking to **Elijah** Kamski? But **why?** Did the man had anything to do with Gavin's current predicament?_

Gavin let out a disgruntled snort.

"This is it, then? _This_ is how I die. By _fucking_ mariachi serenade!"

There was another pause again before Gavin started to let out a small childish whine.

"... _I hate you_."

Gavin stood up from behind a corner table and turned around as he ended the call. But then he stopped as Gavin saw Connor standing in front of him. The man swore.

"Shit. You caught me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwwwww
> 
> This is fun.


	5. Pranks - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the mariachi band consists of android musicians? Or humans? You think?
> 
> Did Elijah told the band to stalk Gavin closely while singing "Por que me haces llorar" over and over again even when he's headed to the loo for some private business? Who knows?
> 
> Do you think Elijah being obnoxiously annoying towards Gavin at the moment? Well, you're just seeing a glimpse of Lijah's full potential lol.

'Lijah.

 _ **Elijah Kamski**_. _Is he the one who's been sending Gavin all these pranks?_

Now that he thought about it, Elijah being the one to have sent all these pranks to Gavin would've explained everything perfectly. That man did tend to be quite focused on doing something once he put his mind to it, and Elijah _did_ have a penchant for sending parcels and _packages_ to people that he had interests in. And... Connor just happened to remember something else. While the knowledge of Gavin's extreme dislike towards Connor was mostly limited within the officers working in DPD, there _was_ someone else who had been aware of the issue. Elijah. Elijah still had a copy of all of his codes, programmes and memories after all. And as if he hadn't occasionally ranted about Gavin while in Elijah's presence...

_"Who did you cross, Reed?_

_"Just some **annoying guy**  with **too much free time** in his hands..."_

Come to think, that **did** sounds like an accurate description of Elijah Kamski nowadays. But, it might just be his own assumption. Elijah might _not_ be the mastermind prankster.

That said... he never really considered this possibility before but—by any chance, were Elijah and Gavin _related_ or something? It suddenly occurred to him that Gavin—somehow—bore a slight _resemblance_ to Elijah. Not just in the 'asshole' department; as Hank would've said, but in appearance as well. 

"Umm..."

Connor glanced back towards Gavin as the man looked as if he's about to say something to him. But then Gavin frowned. "Ah, never mind." The man hurriedly walked past Connor before Connor turned around and stopped him.

"Hey, Gavin! By any chance, did you know Elijah Kamski?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Gavin immediately shook his head. 

"Ah, w-what? Who the hell would be friends with that weirdo?" said the man before walking away. Connor cocked his head towards Gavin's direction.

Regardless of what Gavin said... it did seem that Gavin was acquainted with Kamski to some extent. Connor wondered what kinda relationship would that be.

xxx

The second day seemed to have fared slightly better... _or not_. The mariachi band still followed Gavin around like some kind of a special _bodyguard_ to the man. Because of that, most of the cases that Gavin currently handled that involved active footwork were passed on to the other officers in order not to disrupt the ongoing investigations. But that means Gavin ended up mostly taking up all the paperwork that remained unfinished. As well as the fact that the station would still be having mariachi songs being played almost non-stop _again_ for the day.

But since the whole precinct were now aware of the situation, most of them had come prepared this time and planned accordingly in order to face what they now called the 'Mariachi Day'. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this prank somehow. Well, _everyone_ except Gavin. The man seemed to have taken a toll over the ordeal, but didn't seem like he'd be throwing up the towel anytime soon.

For some reason, this started to look like some kind of a silent battle between Gavin and his prankster. The other person seemed to be winning... but Gavin didn't look like he'd admit defeat soon.

xxx

The third day seemed to be the limit. Barely ten minutes since he and Hank entered the precinct, Gavin had run up to him and dragged him along into the interrogation room before the mariachi band could follow them.

Connor cocked his head towards the man as Gavin placed his ear against the door.

"Detective Reed? What're you doing?"

"Shhh!" Gavin hushed him immediately. He straightened up once he's sure that the mariachi band would not suddenly decide to crash into the room to get him. Gavin gave the two-way mirror a wary glance.

"Hey plas—I mean, _Connor_..."

Connor gave Gavin an odd look—since so far, Gavin never ever did address him by his proper name—as the man hurriedly brushed away the stray tears on his face.

"Con—I-I'm sorry..." Connor blinked as he kept eyeing the two-way mirror; as if expecting that there'd be someone on the other side watching their exchange. "For hitting you all those months ago when you first arrived here. And also for treating you badly, even after the android revolution thingie... even after you and your _people_  were acknowledged as living beings."

Connor continued gaping at the man. _Did he guess right after all? Did Elijah really prank Gavin for him? Was all this... just to make Gavin apologise and treat him better?_

"I—Gavin, I mean... Detective Reed. Erm, thank you?" Was that the right word to use? "I appreciated it, to hear your apologies... even though it's been a while since it happened."

Yet, a part of him still wanted to make sure. 

"But Detective Reed, is it just me...? But why did you sound like someone was making you say all this to me at gunpoint?"

Gavin stared back at him in disbelief. "A-are you... _doubting_ my sincerity?"

Connor hastily shook his head. "Ah, no... I didn't mean to—it's just you looked a bit unwell..."

"Ah, never mind it if you don't believe me. I give up!"

The man turned around and placed his palm on the panel to unlock the door. Cautiously, Gavin opened the door slowly to find that it was quiet outside. No hint of Mexican voices singing mariachi songs loudly like some broken record. Gavin sighed in relief before boldly walking out of the room without concern. "Finally!" the man hissed softly, as Connor followed the man out of the room.

"I'm right, ain't I? Someone WAS making you apologise to me," Connor said as Gavin suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"As if—!" Before Gavin could finish his sentence, the mariachi band started playing again as the group walked out from the observation room right next. Gavin immediately jumped on Connor as the poor RK800 had to suddenly catch the man unprepared.

"De-Detective Reed?" Connor stuttered aloud. "G-Gavin? Can you please—?" He tried to make the man get down from him as Gavin continued clinging to Connor for dear life. And did his sensors malfunctioned—or did Gavin actually started _crying?_

"Gavin—?" Connor asked again as he turned around to see Hank standing nearby, beside the mariachi band.

"Make them stop... _please_... _I can't do this anymore...!_ "

Connor frowned as his other sensors started detecting tremors coming from the detective, as well as clear signs of the man's stress levels increasing. He turned his attention towards the leader of the mariachi band.

"Can you guys stop it now? You're scaring the detective too much," he said, not quite expecting that it'll work.

Surprisingly, the band really did stop at his request. The band turned around and started leaving as the other officers started clapping at the group as they walked out through the gates. Despite that, Gavin still refused to let Connor go.

"Gavin? Detective...? They're gone now. You can get down now."

Gavin shook his head. "No... not yet. I don't trust 'Lijah. He's a demon!"

Hank let out a snort before bursting into laughter.

"That jerk really got you good! I never would've thought!"


	6. Familial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well conclude the prank arc with this short.

Connor leaned over towards the other man, his face mimicking a _concerned_ look.

"Are you all right, Detective Reed?"

The man barely raised his head from the table he's leaning on before giving the RK800 a dismissive look. That didn't discourage the android as Connor continued trying to get the man to give some kind of response.

Gavin started mumbling some incoherent words as even Hank couldn't mask his concern for the other man from showing. The man opened one eye before staring up towards Connor and Hank irritably.

He groaned loudly. "I _said_... let me get some shut eye first, you morons!" Gavin let out a soft whine. "Stupid Lijah won't even wanna let me sleep in peace at home unless I admit defeat. Who the fuck thought that Barney and Friends show was a good thing to make? Oh my god, why did Lijah even _remember_ that stupid _jingle_ until now?"

Hank let out a snort without warning as Connor gave him a puzzled look. "Oh my god, what did that jerk did to you? Besides your mariachi escort?"

Gavin lifted his head in annoyance as he turned towards both Hank and Connor. "That fucker somehow managed hack on every possible electronic device at my home to play that stupid Barney song non-stop on me all night. Fuck—just when I thought I almost erased the fact that the show even existed from memory that idiot just—argh!"

Hank immediately broke into fits of laughter as Connor turned towards the man in confusion. The android cocked his head at the man as Hank kept shaking his head in amusement. 

"Why the Barney? I thought that the mariachi band was the only thing's that been harassing you these few days?"

Gavin rolled his eyes at the older man. "Cos I wouldn't allow that mariachi band into my apartment, that's why! Apparently, when they couldn't directly reach me they stopped playing—thank goodness for THAT though, can't imagine how the neighbours would react over the disturbance—but knowing 'lijah, he can't possibly let that stop him. Oh no, not the great 'Lijah!"

Connor turned his attention toward Gavin again. "But Detective Reed—!"

"Gavin!"

He blinked at that, before resuming, "—err, _Gavin_. Why did Elijah even _do_ this to you? I mean, I figured that it may have something to do with your past behaviour towards me... but to this kind of extent, I can't imagine why _anyone_ could think up such things! Perhaps I should ask him myself—"

"Con—son, don't think just talking to that crazy guy gonna do a thing..."

"Hank's right—" Gavin cut in as the two turned towards him, "That guy always did whatever he wants after all. He's been like that for as long as I could remember. No amount of 'talk' could change his mind unless there's some kinda divine intervention or something close."

Connor frowned at him. "Detec—I mean, Gavin. Correct me if I'm wrong... but from the way you talk, it sounded as if you knew Elijah for a very long time."

Gavin let out a choked noise. "Well, you're not too far from the truth there..."

"Heh? Now, this is interesting. Never thought I'd peg you to be chummy with that robo-loving maniac there—"

Just at that moment, Officer Tina Chen walked over to the breakroom towards their direction. "Hard to believe, right? To think that our Gav was actually the cousin of THAT Kamski of all people, it's definitely not something we'd expect to find out about this guy!"

"What?" gasped Hank, just as Tina skillfully backed away from the table to avoid Gavin's wild swat before running off out of the man's reach.

"Chen! I told you _not_ to tell anyone about that, dammit!" cried Gavin, before slumping back on his seat at the sight of Hank and Connor's shocked looks. The man let out a long sigh.

"Don't ask. I don't even wanna talk about that guy."

Hank nodded before standing up from his chair, circling the table to place a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

"My condolences...", he said before going back to his desk and telling Connor to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda extra trivia for the backstory about the Barney song. Like years ago, while in some IRC chat with friends... I kinda unintentionally instigated a whole group of friends to Barney text spam a particular friend. Just cos I missed him and thought I wanted to sing to him the 'I love you' song. I wasn't even the one that suggested the mass spam lol (I left the chat for a moment during which the others plotted the mass attack) but that happened. It terrified my poor friend a lot until now lol. So I suppose... THAT was a good prank material.
> 
> Originally intended to have the mariachi serenade lasted at Gavin's home as well, but I don't think Gavin would even risk allowing the band into his apartment room, so...
> 
> Gonna just leave the chapter end like this, since I ran out of ideas of a proper comeback after that reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave some comments. Or kudos if you like what you read.


End file.
